under_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
IanTEB
SwedenUnder Studios Official Website Möt Oss, StockholmUnderCast #1 2:40 |birth place = Sweden, StockholmUnderCast #1 2:40 |family = Victor (Little Brother, Co-Worker) Unnamed Dad Unnamed Mom Unnamed GrandmaIanTEB's Comment on Reacting to Epic Basketball Fails and Tick Shots Compilation Lucas (Cousin, Co-Worker, Room Mate, Client) 2 Unnamed UnclesUnderCast #1 36:6 7 Unnamed Cousins 3 Cousin's Cousin's |pets = Bobo/Bobbo (pet dog) Barack (Minecraft Pet Dog) Caty (Minecraft Pet Cat) Bollo (''Minecraft Pet Dog) 4 Unnamed Dogs (Minecraft Pet Dog) 2 Unnamed Cats (Minecraft Pet Cats) Donk (Minecraft Pet Donkey) Unnamed Pig (Minecraft Pet Pig) Merlo (Minecraft Pet Horse) Unnamed Parrot (Minecraft Pet Parrot) jeb_ (Minecraft Pet Sheep) Unnamed Llama (Minecraft Pet Llama) 2 Unnamed Skeleton Horses (Minecraft Pet Skeleton Horses) 3 Unnamed Horses (Minecraft Pet Horses) Unnamed Donkey (Minecraft Pet Donkey) Orange Cat (The Visit Pet Cat) |friends = Hugo (Best Friend, Classmate) 5 Co-Worker Villagers (Employees) Leftpåse (Friend, Kidnapper & Arch-Enemy) Mr. Crabs (Friend, Murder Victim) Unnamed Girlfriend (Friend, Playing Character Girlfriend) Bobsen (Friend, Murder Victim) Juliet (Friend, Mr. Crab's Sister) Filip Coolkid (Friend) James (Friend) Tristan (Friend) Gruppis (Friend, Murder Victim) |other = M (Classmate) Welcome Buckle (neighbor) Mario Mario (neighbor) Notch Persson (neighbor) Phoenix Wright (playing character defendant) Mia Fey (playing character) Winston Payne (playing character rival prosecutor) Marvin Grossberg (playing character employer, co-counsel, and mentor) 14 Unnamed Multi-Colored Sheeps (Farm Animals) Unnamed Blaze (Slave) 2 Unnamed Villagers (Decoration Slaves) Mittlepåse (Kidnapper) Rightpåse (Kidnapper) Meh ManOne of the tags on The Visit | Krab Mord! is Meh Man, and a YouTuber who is also in the tags called Mattshea referred to the playing character in The Visit as Looking Meh. (Playing Character) Judge (Presiding Judge of His Case, Murder Victim) Miles Edgeworth (Rival Prosecutor) Alice Beffany (Witness) |affiliation = Under Studios Founderhttps://sites.google.com/view/under-studios/möt-oss YouTuberhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfNJjaMBgHxMe2Pn5DdjrjQ Student iTrade Founder Defense Attorney (Undertopia)|alias = Ianhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrTXu7ffNL4&t=32s IanTEB 2 WelcomeBuckle94 (possibly)24:54|likes = GamesUnder Studios Official Website Möt Oss|home = Sweden}}IanUndercraft #1 | Professionell Jord Hytta 0:32 (known online as IanTEBIanTEB on YouTube) is a Swedish Machinima YouTuber and Founder of Under StudiosUnder Studios YouTube Channel About Section and a Student. Criminal Record In-Games Murder 'IanTEB '''was arrested as his playing character ''Meh Man ''for murdering Mr. Crabs, his punishment being a long time in jail. Double Murder '''IanTEB '''has been arrested twice for Double Murder in Krab Mord!, both victims where always a crab and a Judge presiding over the case of his first murder, his punishment was electrocution. Accidental Murder '''IanTEB '''was arrested several times for Accidental Murder in Krab Mord!, his punishment was some time in jail. Real Life ''N/A Appearances * Professionell Jord Hytta (debut) * Personlig Värld TOUR!!! * "Järn"a * How to Minecraft: Scaffolding * Ender-Draken * End-Busting! Characters Played * Himself * Anthony Brogres * FBI Agent * Miles Edgeworth References Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Under Fam Category:Cast Category:Undercraft Cast Category:Undercraft Season 1 Cast Category:How to Minecraft Cast Category:Under Studios Crew Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:UnderCast Cast Category:Titanic Cast Category:Let's Play Ace Attorney Cast Category:Undertopia Cast Category:Random Let's Plays Cast Category:Undercraft Season 2 Cast Category:Editors Category:Sherlock Adventures Cast